


Should I Trust My Instinct?

by HighWarlockIvy



Series: Soulless and Afraid [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Agony Rune, Confused Alec Lightwood, Hurt Magnus Bane, Torture, short oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighWarlockIvy/pseuds/HighWarlockIvy
Summary: What if Alec was watching from the ops room when Magnus was being tortured?





	Should I Trust My Instinct?

**Author's Note:**

> Just an interesting idea I had. 
> 
> Although it's short.

Alec watched the screen from the camera within Valentine's cell, rubbing his lips in concentration as he watched Valentine struggle in the restraints as he screamed. There were tears running down his face, and Alec was surprised, having never seen that from him before. 

Imogen stood by Valentine's side, activating that Agony Rune over and over in her attempts to get him to reveal the whereabouts of the cup. 

Valentine's words from earlier kept ringing in his head, because what if they were true? What if this was Magnus, screaming and begging for them to listen, to realize that they had the wrong man?

It made Alec's heart hurt, but at the same time anger surged through him, because why the hell was Valentine trying to use Magnus as his chance to escape torture and death? 

Magnus was back at the loft. He had to be.

Alec listened to what Valentine was saying. 

"I'm not Valentine, for God's sake..." his voice trembled with fear, and desperation.

"Where is the cup?" Imogen interrupted, voice angry and persistent.

Valentine's anger surfaced. "I don't know!" He was crying at the same time, gasping in attempts to catch his breath.

"I will activate this again, Valentine, where is the cup?" Imogen set the stele just over the Rune, and Valentine began struggling again.

He whimpered, shaking his head. "I don't know, please, believe me..."

The Rune glowed and singed with its burning sensation, and Valentine screamed again, more tears streaming. 

But what came next made Alec extremely uncomfortable, but he couldn't figure out why. 

"Mama!"

"Mama!"

The Rune stopped, and Valentine cried out, and Alec, for a reason he still didn't understand, felt his heart clench. 

"Where is the Mortal Cup?" Imogen asked one more time, annoyed. 

Valentine didn't speak for a moment, and Alec shifted on his feet in anticipation. Valentine licked his lips, voice calmer than before but still filled with fear. "Please... you have to believe me... I'm not Valentine, I'm Magnus Bane..."

Imogen rolled her eyes. "This has gone far enough." She leaned in to Valentine's face, who looked up as if praying to someone from above. "You're never going to tell us where the cup is, are you?"

Valentine broke. "I don't know," he whispered, crying. 

Imogen looked to be thinking and after a moment, she spoke. But again, Alec was uncomfortable with her next words. "Prepare him for execution."

Alec watched Valentine.

He looked over at Imogen, begging. "No... please... please..." 

Imogen's guards went towards Valentine, who one more time begged with tears streaming down and voice trembling. "Please..."

They removed the straps from Valentine's wrist, lifting him up as he stumbled. They aggressively threw him on to the bed, and he cried out in pain. 

When the guards left and Valentine was left alone, he was crying, silently, hands shaking in fear as he covered his mouth. 

He could see the thoughts from Valentine's head running around from where Alec was; in the ops room watching. 

Suddenly, Valentine looked at the camera as if he knew Alec was watching. He stumbled up, grunting as he got to his feet. He looked angry, but desperate. Valentine's shaky voice spoke, and Alec was shocked. "Alexander..."

Alec took a step back.

"I know you're watching... I know you're trying to figure it out... please... please trust your instinct. You know who I am..." Suddenly Valentine fell to his knees in exhaustion. Tears came again. "Please trust me..." he was completely broken.

Alec couldn't take it. He turned the screen off, leaning against the table, thinking. 

Is it Magnus? 

Or not?


End file.
